Dragonball V: Explanations
This page is here so that any questions you have about Dragonball V can be answered. As long as the answer isn't a spoiler of what's to come, I will answer it to the best of my abilities. Just post your questions below and dont change any of my answers to others. So go ahead: Just ask whatever you want about each saga or character. Planet Earth Saga: Questions Why is Vegeta? If your asking why Vegeta was sent to earth, The answer is rather simple. For reasons unknown, Frieza's empire decided to conquer earth 4 years earlier than in the canon timeline. Vegeta was selected to wipe out all life on this weak planet as a test. Even at the age of 1, killing such weak creatures should be easy for any Saiyan. But killing an entire planet full of them is a challenge no Saiyan at the age of one has ever tried. This was a test to see if Vegeta was worthy of the title "Prince of all Saiyans". Just to clear up any confusion with age, I will explain now. Upon leaving his homeworld, Vegeta was one year old. He was two when he reached earth. By the time he fought King Piccolo, he was two and a half. When the saiyans came to take him home, he was three and a half. I hope this answers your question. No, I was asking why he "is", a verb referencing state-of-being. Essentially, I am asking you why Vegeta exists, or, more concisely "Why is Vegeta?" Vegeta exists because he existed in the show. Plus, he is my favorite character. Why do you not take a few seconds to delete the massive spaces between each paragraph? I fixed those as soon as I switched to MS Word. Frieza Saga: The Unknown This section is still just for questions about the saga. The different title was just me being creative. Namek Saga: Explain The Unclear Still just for saga questions but with a creative name. Can you explain it? Yes. I can explain my answers to any questions a user may have about my story. Special: DNA Of Friendship Revenge Saga: Final Questions Vegeta Turles Why are Turles' biceps on fire in the picture made? Because He is part Dragon What was the inspiration for the background of the Super Saiyan Turles picture? My inspiration for that is a scene from Yu-Gi-Oh. No that does not mean that this will ever crossover. I just like the background. Bardock Is Future Bardock friends with Future Legume? V is no longer a crossover with Doctor Who. Legume no longer exists Ledas What was the design process for creating this character I wanted Vegeta to have a friend. So I borrowed him from KV. Good thing I asked first. Why was it a good thing you asked first? Because KV is a admin and taking his character without permission could get me banned. Why does your version of Ledas have a white tail with black stripes? He is a ghost (with a body) that was tortured in hell. His tail is made of bones. Why does your version of Ledas have four red dots on his abdomen? Those are bloody wounds from his torture What are those white rectangles on Ledas' biceps and forehead? They are bits of exposed bones. What is that flaming crown thing over Ledas' head? That is his halo from when he was sent to hell. It is on fire so that you know he was sent to hell not Otherworld. Frieza What is Frieza's sexuality in the story? Does her sexuality change when The Doctor arrives? Please cite the text to support your answer. Frieza is a boy just like in most other stories. Turles did make a joke about the fact that Frieza sounds like a girl but that was a joke, nothing more. Doctor Who is not part of the story anymore, so The Doctor doesn't matter. Cooler Why is there no section for Future Legume, since he is the most important one? He no longer exists because this is no longer a crossover. Nappa Why don't you know how to spell explanations? I fixed that. Tarble Kinto Category:Supersaiyian11